Stars
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Hollywood's Princess, Lucy Heartfillia, believes it's true love when she meets male actor, Natsu Dragneel, in the set of filming a new movie the couple was starred in. —Natsu&Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**notes: **honestly I am slightly uncomfortable by the thought of having my uncompleted story list very short. Tops, TM, AIL, WLI, Chase, and FFMH. Also including RA and WUC which I seriously need to update... welp, new story always makes you guys happy, nee? I _did_ finish TBOM, GML, OMBM, and DG. Heres my new baby, Stars. :) x  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>if I was hiro, I wouldn't give a single damn about the plot. I would most likely just show lucy and natsu fucking all the time.

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's Lucy Heartfillia!"<p>

"She's so pretty! Ahh! Please, notice me, Lucy!"

"Lucy, you're amazing! I love you!"

"Thank you for saving me! I love you so much, Lucy!"

Giving her fans large bright smiles, the blonde gave waves towards them as security tried their best to keep them away, the large crowd of fans trying to get through. Wearing black shades to cover her up slightly, the blonde was ushered into her car where she was going to be taken to her next destination.

Lucy Heartfillia, no doubt, is Hollywood's Princess. She was well known for both her excellent acting and amazing singing skills. Everyone adored her and she was almost everywhere. Ads for magazines, hair products, perfume products, movies, and other things that got her rising to the top. She worked her butt off for years and now after four years of trying her best, she was named Hollywood's Princess.

Even though she was mad famous, she never allowed the game get to her. She was almost the most laid-back celebrity out there.

Taking her shades off, the blonde pushed it back and used it as a headband as she leaned towards her manager, Loke Celestial. "Where we going now, Loke?"

"Well Lucy, we're on our way to the set of where we will be shooting the new movie, _Key of the Starry Sky_."

"What genre?"

"It's a romantic action film."

"Oh, sounds like fun! Guess I'm going to be pretty laid back with the movie shooting going on, now, huh?" The blonde sighed as she leaned back against her seat and stretched as Loke looked through the contract, nodding in agreement. "Who are my cast-mates anyways? Anyone I know?" She asked as Loke hummed, flipping through the last page to read her the list.

"Uh, nobody I assume you know but erm... the main cast is: _Lucy Heartfillia, Michelle Lobster, Romeo Conblot, Midnight, _yada yada, you'll meet them there."

"Who's the guy I'll be filming with?"

"Erm... uh, his name is... Na—Natsu Dragneel?" He spoke, slightly confused on how to say his name when he realized whom he was. "Natsu Dragneel!" He cried out in surprise making his blonde partner flinch slightly as she was in the middle of browsing her phone, her eyebrow quirked upwards. "It's Natsu Dragneel, Lucy! You're acting this out with _the_ Natsu Dragneel!"

"Who?" She asked, slightly confused and baffled by the idea of her manager freaking out over some guy. "Who's Natsu Dragneel?"

"Don't you know?! He was in multiple movies! Uh, uh—he was in the movie _Memory Days _and the _Fairy Tail x Rave _movie and such! How could you not know who he is?!"

"I don't remember a lot of people," she said bashfully as she smiled sheepishly as Loke sighed. "is he famous?"

"He's crowned one of the best. Possibly _Hollywood's Prince_."

At this, Lucy's full attention was on her manager as she tried to think who this guy was. _Hollywood's Prince?_ They have a _Prince_ as well? Who was this guy?

"Hmmm... sounds interesting... can't wait to meet him,"

—**X**—

"Lucy, we love you so much!"

"Lucy Heartfillia!"

"Geez, how do they know where you're at all the time? This is crazy..." Loke murmured as the car rolled up by the side of the building making Lucy laugh. "I have the most dedicated and greatest fans out there, that is how they know where I am at all times." She sighed happily as the car stopped and somebody opened the door for her making her step out.

The screams and squeals got even louder as she waved and blew them kisses, quickly being pushed into the building to avoid any other complications.

Finally making it into the building where they would be shooting the movie, the blonde was greeted with people running around here and there and cast members greeting one another. When she entered, they all immediately turned to look at her and their expressions turned bright, all of them excited to meet and be with the Hollywood's Princess.

The blonde didn't know anyone there but when she did, her entire face beamed and she ran over to where her scarlet-haired friend was to give her a large hug.

"Erza! You're a part of this movie, too?!"

"Yep! I'm one of the main characters." She smiled proudly as the two shared a heart-warming hug, friendly greetings being exchanged. "I saw you are, too, Lucy. And I don't mean main character; you're basically the entire movie!"

"Am I really?" The blonde giggled in an embarrassed way as she waved her off. "By the way, where's this Natsu Dragneel guy? I want to meet him! I heard some great things about him," she grinned happily making Erza hum and look around the building for the one guy she knew as well as she knew the back of her hand.

Gazing from one member to another, her eyes finally caught the said male and pointed at him making Lucy gasp and lean in, observing the male. She squinted and stared as all she could see was the back of him, her brows furrowing as she noticed he had _pink_ hair.

"What kind of guy has _pink_ hair?"

"He was born with it."

"Liar," Lucy gasped as Erza shook her head and smiled. "How could somebody be _born_ with pink hair?"

"Believe it or not, he can rock the pinkness."

Continuing to stare at the back of the star, Lucy wondered what kind of guy he was going to be. He looked pretty attractive from the back but if his personality killed, she would probably drop out of this movie.

She hoped he wasn't a douchebag. She _hated_ coincided male actors; they were the worst kind out there.

"I'm going to talk to him," Lucy finally said making Erza nod and support her decision as the blonde handed her friend her shades before walking on over towards the male actor. She cleared her throat and tapped his shoulder to catch his attention, preparing for the worst when he suddenly turned around and caught her off guard.

Feeling the air be sucked out of her lungs, Lucy had to do a double take as she blinked in confusion.

_This_ was _Natsu Dragneel?_ He was _gorgeous!_

"Hey, you're Lucy Heartfillia, Hollywood's Princess, right?" He asked making her nod weakly as he grinned. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! Pleasure to be working with such a star!"

And as if cupid came and shot her with his arrow, Lucy felt like she just fell in love.

* * *

><p><strong>notes:<strong> I was about to put real movies in like the notebook or something or like the hangover but lmao, I just decided to use Fairy Tail OVA names and the Starry Sky arc that happened in the anime. XD  
>I apologize for the crappy first chap but i hope you enjoyed it.<p>

leave a review and tell me how this is. I'll try and have _Tops_ uploaded tomorrow! :) x


	2. Chapter 2

She thought it was love. He was gorgeous and all sunshine and rainbows and that made her heart flutter. She never met a guy like this and as they did their warm ups and did some practice, Lucy soon realized that this actor wasn't an ordinary actor. He was almost perfect. _Too perfect. _

It made her fume. She was actually fuming for—what reason? She didn't know either. Or maybe she did but she was refusing to admit it.

He was okay.

No, he wasn't _just okay_, he was_ fucking_ okay. He was amazing. He was perfect. He got his lines down after a single memorization, he was in-character, and he had the perfect emotions for every single thing. He was good and she hated to admit it but he was _her_ good. He deserved the title _Hollywood's Prince_ as much as she deserved the title _Hollywood's Princess_.

This was madness and she sort of wished for someone less perfect. But she was glad that _she_ was the main female character who's with him all the time. If it was different, she knows she'll be fuming even more.

"Lucy, what's the matter? You've been sulking for almost the entire time we've been doing warm-ups." Erza pointed out making Lucy huff and shake her head, crossing her arms over her large chest. "what? Was it Natsu? Did he say or do something to you when you went up to him earlier? Tell me so I can go pummel him—"

"No, no!" The blonde cried out as she waved her hands in the air in front of her. "He didn't do anything."

"You sure? Because you've been eyeing pinky for a while, now." Gray, one of her cast-mates, said as he suddenly joined in the conversation making her cry out in surprise and reel back, the look of bewilderment plastered on her face.

"G—Gray! What do you think you're doing eavesdropping on our conversation?!"

"That's not very polite, Gray." Erza scolded making him grin sheepishly and apologize even though it was half-heartedly.

"So, what is this grudge you have for Natsu—?"

"I have nothing against him!"

"Stop lying, Lucy. I know the reason why." Gray started to grin making the blonde gulp and stare at him with wide eyes. Could he possibly see through her and her jealously for the perfect male actor? Was he also a very good actor and actually see through people—?

"You like him, don't you!" He suddenly shouted making the blonde stop and stare at him as if he was the dumbest human being in the world. How could he think of something like that when it was actually the total opposite? Well, she _did_ think it was true love at first... but she barely knew the guy! And he was actually the first actor to make her feel so jealous but in love at the same time.

She hated being one of those girls who become _so_ attached to something with a first glance—it made it so much troublesome for her as she went through with her acting and singing career.

The silence made Gray snicker and he crossed his arms over his chest, a wide smirk decorating his handsome pale face. "I _knew_ it. You've got the hots for Dragneel, don't you?"

"You like Natsu?" Erza asked in surprise, gawking slightly making the blonde flush. "I didn't know—"

"I don't like him!" The blonde practically screamed, trying to get her point proven but it only made the two grin and give her the knowing look. "I swear I don't like him, alright?! You guys got it all wrong!"

"Who don't you like?" A new voice said making Lucy squeal and jump away as she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder, the blonde whirling around to see the culprit. It was the said devil, Natsu Dragneel, looking perfect and innocent as ever. How could someone like him look so innocent? How could someone with pink hair be so perfect?!

"Who don't you like?" He repeated making her scowl return and her face flame up as if somebody said something embarrassing.

"Nobody." She muttered under her breath, her arms crossing across her chest making him quirk a brow at her.

"Lucy has the hots for you!" Gray suddenly shouted making the blonde react out of habit and smack him right across the chest, her face feeling twice as hot now. "She thinks you're hot!"

"Gray, what the hell?! I never said—"

"_Oh_." His voice suddenly made her freeze and cringe slightly, her body stiff as a stone. "_That's_ why you kept looking at me... I thought I was just being judged hardcore by the Princess." He laughed a bit awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck making Lucy's entire face grow scarlet.

"I _don't_ like you, okay? Not like that... at least," The blonde exasperated as she tried calming down her throbbing heart. "I barely know you!"

"Stop lying to yourself and to us, Lucy, you know you want to bang Nats—_oof!_"

Stomping away angrily, the blonde felt her entire body feel hot. "I hope your character dies in a _horrible_ and _tragic_ death, Gray!"

"It's not that type of movie, sweetheart! Maybe next time!" He laughed leaving Lucy fuming even more and Natsu blinking in confusion.

—**X**—

"Thank you for coming out today, here is your script and I will see you guys next month so we can start filming. Happy memorizing!" The director sang as he gave the actors and actresses their separate scripts. Once everyone got a copy, he gave a heart-warming smile before leaving the set once more, always disappearing right before anybody could ask questions or speak with him.

He seemed like a nice man but he was quiet odd, like everyone else who was chosen to be a part of the movie.

Flipping through the script, Lucy started to read through part one of the movie as she tried getting the hang and feel of it.

"Whoa, look, Lucy Heartfillia is _already_ reading through the script!"

"Man, I wasn't planning on reading this till tomorrow or later tonight!"

"She really is something, isn't she?"

"Lucy, are you already trying to memorize the script?" Loke, her manager, asked as he approached the blonde who was reading. Lucy looked up in an instant and flashed a smile, bookmarking where she left off. "Yeah, I'm trying to get the feel of the script. Can we leave now—?"

"Wait a minute!" Erza's voice suddenly cut through her sentence making the blonde and ginger turn towards the scarlet-haired actress. "You don't think you're leaving now, do you?" She asked, planting her hands on her hips making Lucy quirk a brow at her friend. "Lucy, sorry to burst your bubble but, I'm taking you out for lunch. Along with these two." She suddenly yanked two arms over making Natsu appear on her right and Gray appear on her left.

The two looked a bit pained and they both yanked their arms away, scowling slightly making Lucy laugh lightly.

"Erm... w—why with them?"

"Why not? We're best friends in the role so why don't we start hanging out together? And the first step is: lunch." The scarlet-haired actress announced making the blonde gawk at her friend's decisions. She looked at Gray and Natsu to see what they thought but it looked like they weren't as bothered by it as they just stood there silently.

Thinking of having lunch with Natsu made her stomach turn violently and she wouldn't be able to handle that. He was perfect as he already was—she didn't want to deal with him until the movie actually started. He would probably make her choke up during lunch and being around him more, she was sure she'll become even more attached.

"Sorry, Erza," the blonde said as she turned around to walk away. "I'm kind of busy—"

"No you're not," she suddenly cut-in making her freeze. "I spoke with your manager already and he said you don't have anything until four and it's twelve right now so you have three hours to spare."

Snapping her head to look at her manager, the blonde glared daggers at her ginger friend as she knew the actors and actress behind her couldn't see her murderous expression right now. She showed him that she wasn't happy with his decision and Loke could only laugh sheepishly and inch away slowly.

"So what do you say? Lunch? Or do I have to force you to come?" She asked, smiling innocently making Lucy scowl. "Don't say that with such a cute smile, Erza."

"That's a yes! Great, we'll attend my favorite bakery!"

"You have a favorite bakery here, too?" Gray asked as the actress brought Lucy over to their small circle, the blonde eyeing her other cast-mates. "Didn't you say your ultimate favorite bakery was in France?"

"Gray, you don't understand." Lucy laughed lightly making the three look at her. "Erza does this research where when she comes to a place, she makes sure she has a favorite bakery or restaurant there."

"So you're saying that she has favorite places all around the world?" Natsu summarized making Lucy nod and Erza smile proudly at herself. "That's kind of... cool! Tell me your favorite places, Erza, I would love it! I love eating!" He said enthusiastically making Erza nod and wrap an arm around his shoulder, walking away with him. "Let me start by telling you my favorite dish: Strawberry cheesecake. They go back waay back to almost four thousand years ago when the ancient Greek made it up. "

Rolling her eyes at her friend's behavior, Lucy was left with Gray to walk behind the red-head and pink-head.

She felt like those two were the most normal out of them but then again, it was just like this in the movie, as well.

"So, Lucy," Gray's deep voice brought her back into reality. "tell me, when did you start liking Natsu?"

"Are you _still_ on that?" the blonde sighed as she went back to reading her script as the four celebrities walked down the open street with hats and shades on. "I thought I told you I didn't like him like that."

"You don't need to lie to me," he winked making the Princess look up from her script and eye him oddly. "I can read people. One of my many talents I have gotten from one of my friends since she really likes to play with cards and tell people their fortunes. So, yeah, I know when you're lying and I also know that you like Dragneel."

Eyeing him, Lucy tried figuring out if this guy was serious or not. She knew guys like him would probably say something like that to have her crack and spill the truth but she was stronger than this.

And it wasn't like she was going to openly admit that Natsu Dragneel was almost the perfect match for her.

Scoffing slightly, the blonde went back to reading through her script. "You're bluffing. Sorry, Gray, but all Natsu is to me is a cast-mate."

"Will you admit it if I tell you that you're his celebrity crush?"

"I'm his _what?_" She almost choked out, completely stopping her memorization as she stuffed her script in her purse to turn and look at him. "His celebrity crush, you say? Why would I be his celebrity crush—?"

"Natsu looks up to you, a lot. Because you're Hollywood's Princess he respects you and he always wanted to do a movie with you. And he did admit in a few interviews that he would love to meet you and that you're his celebrity crush. Haven't you ever seen him?"

"How do you know all this?" She hissed, glancing in front of her to see if Natsu or Erza were listening but they were too busy talking about the history of food. "Are you just saying this to make me—?"

"I've know Natsu since I was probably in middle school. We grew up together and before we became actors, he always looked up to you. He may not act or seem like it but yeah, you're his celebrity crush." He shrugged, looking as serious as ever making Lucy's cheeks redden and her heart pace quicken once more.

She was his celebrity crush? _Natsu's?_ The perfect male actor she just found about today _liked her?_

"So just cough it up and admit you like Dragneel."

Looking at the ground to watch her feet step in front of one another, Lucy felt her blush deepen as she let out a sigh. "Okay... _maybe_ I thought he was pretty cute and _maybe_ I thought it was... true love at first sight." She muttered the last part under her breath hoping he didn't catch it but when Gray snorted and started to chuckle, it made her feel even more embarrassed.

"Y'know what, Lucy? I'm promoting you to little sister."

"Little sister?" She echoed as Gray wrapped a heavy arm around her shoulders and walked with her like that. "Yep! Little sister, because I thought you were just super hot and talented but you have a cute side to you too, you know that? Makes me want to protect you or something." He said ever so bluntly while grinning making pink dust her cheeks and her eyes narrow.

"Thanks, I guess."

"So, I'm going to help you get your little crush."

"What? No, it's not like—"

"Hey Erza!" Gray shouted over her voice making the two in front of them stop and turn around to look at them. "Can I talk to you?"

"Is it important? I was in the middle of telling Natsu about how strawberries were put on the cheesecake." She replied back as Gray pushed Lucy towards them while he grabbed Erza by the arm. "You can tell me about it 'cause I really gotta ask you something. You stay with Natsu, alright?" Gray flashed an innocent smile towards the gawking blonde and confused male as he shooed them on.

Walking ahead of the couple behind them, Lucy felt anger boil deep inside her as she knew she shouldn't have given him any reaction to it. Now she was stuck up front with the male who supposedly has a crush on her and who she thought was a perfect human being.

"So, uh, Lucy?"

"Y—yeah?" She squeaked, almost forgetting about the male beside her. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing really I just... tell me about yourself."

"Myself?"

"Yeah so, uh, I can see what kind of person I would be working with." He shrugged it off casually, trying to play it cool when she noticed how concentrated he looked with his brows furrowed. He looked like he was taking some kind of test and Lucy couldn't help but giggle slightly.

Natsu seemed to hear the giggle and he looked over at her, eyes wide. "What's so funny?"

"You're tense." She said making him eye her in surprise as she reached over and pressed down on his shoulder making him react quickly and jerk his shoulder up to meet his neck. "Whoa, calm down, I'm just trying to help you relax." She laughed lightly making him relax slightly but when she pressed down on his shoulder again, it made him jerk once more and a soft giggle come out of his lips.

The look of horror flashed across the male's face and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as he stared at his idol.

He prayed that she didn't hear it but by the look of amusement on her face, he knew she did.

"Natsu... are you... are you _ticklish?_" She tried her best not to burst into laughter but by the way he looked, she almost lost it. "Natsu,"

"M—me?! I'm not ticklish, that—that's stupid! Only—only girls or kids are ticklish—!"He started to say but he quickly jerked back as he felt the actress' finger brush against his sensitive sides, the look of betrayal and embarrassment crossing his features. "Can you _please_ stop trying to tickle me?"

"That's adorable!" She cried out as she clasped her hands together, her eyes wide in excitement. "Guys who aren't ticklish aren't fun!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"For example," the blonde said as she stopped walking and allowed Gray and Erza to approach. The couple behind them eyed her weirdly but when Lucy reached for Gray and brushed her fingers against his sides, he stood there in confusion making her click her tongue in disapproval. "see? No fun."

"What are you two talking about? Why is she touching me inappropriately?"

"Erza, did you know Natsu's ticklish? Check it out!" The blonde cried out as if it was the most amazing thing in the world, the blonde poking the neck of the male making him squeak and jerk once more.

He looked once again horrified and Gray started to burst into laughter, Erza blinking in surprise as well.

"Lucy!"

"Sorry, sorry!" She giggled as she waved him off and looked at him with a wide smile, approaching him once again making him stiffen and watch her closely to make sure she didn't tickle him anymore. But when she snorted and placed a hand on his shoulder, he hesitantly allowed his guard to go down and he stared at her with wide eyes. "You're still tense. I was just trying to help," she answered as she started to run her hand up his neck up to his ears where she lightly tugged on them before running her fingers through his hair.

Natsu instantly felt a shiver run up his spine and his body quickly relaxed making him feel weak to his knees.

What was this trick? How did she make him feel so relaxed just like that?

"This is Lucy's specialty," Erza spoke when Lucy finished her technique, the blonde blushing slightly. "she can make anyone relax with a simple gesture."

"Can you try it on me?" Gray asked, stepping forward making the blonde eye her 'older brother' figure for a moment before a sickening smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, sure thing, Gray." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder before trailing up to his ear to yank on it hard.

A yelp of surprise and pain came from his lips and the blonde hissed in his ear.

"This is what you get for that little stunt earlier," she angrily whispered into his ear making him apologize repeatedly and cry out in pain. "Don't anger a Princess."

—**X**—

"On Tuesday we're going to have to head to the studio to record some bits of your new EP that will be coming out soon then we're going to work on some voice exercises. Afterwards on Wednesday, _PopGlam_ has an appointment with you for a photo shoot then after the photo shoot you have to go on and memorize your script. Thursday you have a day off and Friday is the perfume opening party that you will attend—hey, Lucy, are you even listening to me?!"

"Huh, what?" The blonde blinked in confusion as she looked at her manager who looked slightly ticked off, the look of frustration crossing his features. "Sorry, what were you saying, Loke?"

"Lucy, is something on your mind? Did you even hear what I said?"

"No, sorry, erm... I'm just a bit tired," she muttered an apology under her breath as Loke sighed, crossing his leg across his other leg, leaning against the arm rest that was in the car. "Is something bothering you? Was it something Erza, Natsu, and Gray said earlier on your lunch date?" he asked making her shake her head and smile slightly.

"No, they were all really funny and I really had a good time."

Nodding, the ginger went back to reading the busy schedule as the Princess went back onto dozing off.

Actually, she really did have a good time. An amazing time to put it out there. She knew what Erza was like since the two acted together and became friends earlier before but combining Natsu and Gray into the duo, the four were the ultimate team.

They made her laugh so much her face hurt after the lunch date and she almost didn't want to leave. Her fondness of her cast-mates grew stronger and hanging around with Natsu, she realized he wasn't as perfect as she thought he was. He was still the gorgeous perfect actor she fell for but he had flaws to himself.

He ate like a pig and his manners weren't on point, really. He was loud and obnoxious but he was still very friendly to the ones he liked.

He just didn't show it off to anyone and when he first did show it, he seemed horrified to be acting like a hooligan in front of the Princess. But when she didn't walk away in disgust rather burst out into fits of laughter, the two became closer.

Why hasn't she met Natsu sooner? The stars were somewhat destined to be and Lucy didn't want it in any other way.

"Lucy, are you dozing off again?!"

"S—sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>you're welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Can anyone tell me why the fuck the characters in this movie all look like prostitutes?!" Michelle Lobster shouted while she held up her outfit which consisted of forest green bra and skirt. The outfit showed off a lot of skin and she wasn't a happy actress with the way the outfit looked on her, especially. "And you're calling this a PG-13 movie?!"

"Michelle, please calm down and do what the directors tells you what to do."

"If he expects me to film this movie almost naked, why didn't he just make the stupid move R rated and film us butt-naked instead?!"

Watching how one of the actress scream and shout about every little thing concerning the movie, Lucy couldn't help but grimace at her.

Wasn't she chosen to be the one who was very cutesy and innocent in the film then turn bad in the end? The one that had an incredible sad past which involved her character and was the 'younger sister' figure in the film? How could they pick someone as violent and bratty as he to be that character in the film? It would have been better if she was chosen as the villain so she could rant all day long, even in the film.

Now _that_ was what she called a bratty Hollywood actress.

"What are _you_ staring at?!" Suddenly the attention was shifted at her as Lucy realized Michelle was snarling at her. "What? Just because you're titled as Hollywood's Princess, you automatically think you're better than everyone else here?"

"E—eh? No, I never thought—"

"Yeah _right,_" the dirty blonde actress scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "you're just as good as every one else here. Probably _worse _if you look hard enough. You probably look down on every one else here because you've been nominated for multiple awards and have the title as Hollywood's Princess."

"What?"

"You heard me. No need to act like a Princess—I bet you're a big bitch just like me or anyone else here. Stop acting like a two-faced bitch and face it. You're not better than anyone else here."

"Hey!" A new voice suddenly cut in-between the two female actresses making them whip their head towards the source of the voice. "You have _no_ right to say that to Lucy!"

"N—Natsu?" The blonde squeaked in confusion and surprise as the pink-haired actor approached them, the look of anger decorating his handsome face.

"And who are _you_ to tell _me_ what to do?" Michelle snarled rudely at the actor who looked like he was about to blow up. "Are you the director?"

"I'm an actor in this movie."

"Then _why_ are you telling me what to do?"

"Look here," Natsu practically hissed as he let out a huff. "you've been bitching about _every single little thing_ in this studio _all day_ and I—no, _everyone_ is _sick and tired_of listening to your nonstop ranting so if you could, can you _please_ _shut up_ and _stop_ being such a brat? Nobody likes a Hollywood brat, Michelle."

Murmurs and gasps were heard in the studio as they started to talk about the male actor sticking up to the bitch of the set.

"And you shouldn't talk to Lucy in that way because she's a better actor than you." He said earning a gasp from Michelle who was gawking at him in shock. "She has the title 'Hollywood Princess' and not you for a reason. Don't tell her she's a bad actress or worse than anyone here because that's the complete opposite. Lucy is _better_ than everyone here and even if _you_ or even Lucy won't believe it, it's fucking true so shut your trap and accept the fact you're not the main character and she is."

Natsu jabbed is finger at the blonde who was staring at him with wide eyes, her jaw slightly ajar as the studio went into a hush silence.

Nobody could believe that Natsu was the one to voice his thoughts or stick up for Lucy. They were all too surprised to even move or say something leaving the entire scene to worsen.

"A—and _you_ think you're any better?! Who are you to even say that to me?!"

"I never said I was any better. I'm just stating facts," he answered simply. "you're being bratty and it's getting on everyone's nerves."

Angrily looking at the pink-haired actor to the blonde, she scoffed. "What? You're getting your _boyfriend_ to do the work for you?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Lucy stated calmly making Michelle guffaw obnoxiously.

"Oh! So he's one of the guys you slept with to promote you to _Hollywood's Princess, _right?"

Suddenly a hand went flying and a painful slap sound echoed through the studio leaving everyone in sheer surprise. Especially Michelle as her eyes nearly bugged out of her eyes, the female brat standing there in shock before slowly turning her head to look who it was.

Standing right before her was Erza Scarlet, the look of pure anger flashing across her face making her reel back in surprise.

"Michelle, I think you said enough. Go and just change into your outfit so we can start filming."

Deciding to back down from the fight, the female actress clicked her tongue in disapproval before grabbing her belongings and heading to the dressing room to change. Once she left, it made the atmosphere to change dramatically and everyone quickly going back to what they were originally doing while Erza came over to where Natsu and Lucy were.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" The scarlet-haired actress asked, concern lacing in-between her words as she watched Natsu come to her aid.

He had a concerning hand on her shoulder as the pale blonde laughed it off. "Oh, I'm fine, really! I get this a lot so..."

"What?!" Natsu nearly shouted as Gray jogged his way over to where they were. "You get this _a lot, _did you say?" He echoed, his eyes wide in surprise and shock as the blonde quirked a brow at him, nodding slowly. "How could they say such vile things to you?"

"Well, I don't know. Jealously? Hatred? I don't mind it, really... It's all part of acting and such. I can't expect _everyone_ to like me." Lucy shrugged it off casually trying to let them not see the sadness drenched in her voice but Natsu couldn't believe it. "Guys, please, don't worry so much. I'm used to it so it doesn't faze me. Don't worry about it."

"Still... that's pretty bitchy for Michelle to confront you like that in front of everyone..." Gray murmured as the other two agreed. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," her voice sounded somewhat shaky. "hey! That's a cool tat, Gray!"

"This?" He looked down at his chest to see the sprayed-on tattoo. "Yeah... well, it's part of the movie... I think everyone is required one."

"Can't wait to get mine! I'm going to go change first, alright?" Lucy quickly said as she grabbed her outfit to make a bee-line to the dressing rooms to go change.

It left the three who were standing where she was earlier to stare at her disappearing figure, the air suddenly feeling heavy once more. They all awkwardly shifted against one another until Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval and walked away, the two exchanging unknowing looks at his disappearance.

—**X**—

"Annnnd scene! That was brilliant!" The director shouted as he cut the scene making the actors and actresses sigh in relief, all of them relaxing to the word. "All of you were amazing! That scene was great! Especially you, Lucy. Your emotions and feelings were on _point!_ No wonder you're called _Hollywood's Princess!_ You simply are amazing." The director offered a wide grin as he placed his hand on her shoulder making the blonde smile bashfully._  
><em>

"Thank you, director."

"You're most welcome. Now everyone! We'll be taking a ten minute break so go and get something to drink and use the bathroom in that free time!" He announced as everyone was already doing that.

A lot of them were getting their make-up redone as the director scurried off to do something leaving Lucy standing where she was left off. She felt a chill run up her spine when she was standing there and looking up, she realized that Michelle was sending her dirty looks.

She then scoffed and acted as if she was there, turning to a fellow co-workers to start bad-mouthing her leaving Lucy to frown.

"Hey, don't worry about her." A heavy arm suddenly dropped on her shoulders making her jerk forward. "She's just being a bratty bitch."

Looking at her side, she noticed it was Gray Fullbuster smirking down at her. She also noticed that he was shirtless.

"_Why_ are you shirtless?"

"It's part of the movie, relax. I'm not some sex-offender who goes pick up girls shirtless, alright?" He sighed, annoyance lace in-between his words making her feel like this wasn't the first time he's been asked this. "Anyways, you know you like seeing this." He gestured towards his built body making her scoff and nudge him off.

"In your dreams."

"Hey, don't lie! You know you like!"

"No, go away, Gray!" She cried out as she started to walk away making him walk after her. "Don't follow me!"

"Where you heading to?"

"To Natsu," she said almost immediately as Gray looked at where she was pointing at. He realized that he was getting his make-up redone and he was staring right at them, a scowl present on his face making him smirk. "what are you smirking at?"

"Nothing... nothing... erm, hey, Lucy, can you help me with my lines?"

"What?"

"Like, rehearse them with me."

Huffing in annoyance, the blonde planted her hands on her hips and wagged her finger in his face. "Didn't I tell you to memorize the entire thing before film date? You had an entire month!" She scolded earning a sheepish look from the ink-haired male. Finally, she let out a sigh and grabbed the thick script from his hands to share it with him, the two leaning against each other closely. "Alright, we'll go over it. My secret to memorizing is to read everything out loud."

"Uh-huh... that's great." He murmured as he and Natsu had a stare-down across the place.

The pink-haired actor mouthed something towards him and shot him a glare making Gray smirk in victory, pointing at the blonde to give him a thumbs up. Natsu's eyes then widened and he threw him the middle finger making him snicker in the process.

"Are you even listening, Gray?!"

"Huh? Yeah, of course I am!"

"Oh, are you? Or are you making faces and mouthing stupid things at Natsu across the place?" She snapped making Gray reel back in surprise.

"How'd you—"

"I'm not blind, Gray. I can see you two," she scoffed before looking up at Natsu who flinched in his seat when he saw the evil look she was sending his way. "you two are idiots in _and_ behind the scenes, gosh."

Laughing at her statement, he took the script back from the blonde as she shoved it in his chest. Soon, she left to go grab a drink and chat up with other actors leaving him grinning at himself while Natsu sent evil looks towards his way.

—**X**—

"Well, that scene was kind of weird." The blonde said as she stood in the set with just a bathing suit on watching how the 'bandits' were untied where Natsu, Gray, and Erza were forced to tied them up for the movie. "I wouldn't say that was my _favorite_ scene... but I'm sure it'll look hilarious to the viewers." She muttered to herself as she heard a scoff from behind her.

She whirled around to see who it was and it was no surprise to see it was Michelle snarling at her.

"Well I'm sure a lot of men would since all you do in this movie is show off that body of yours. _Especially _this scene," she snapped making Lucy frown. "and all I do is butter you up when we fully know that I'm going to be betraying you in the end."

"Michelle, just... what is your problem with me? What did I do so wrong that made you hate me?"

"Well for one, everyone praises you like you're some kind of Princess." She stated, pulling her finger out. "And well, I hate people like you."

Furrowing her brows in confusion, the actress in front of her sent a smug smirk her way. "And I don't sleep around with men to get me to the top, _that's_ for sure."

"I never slept with _anyone!_"

"I doubt that," she snorted making Lucy gawk at her. "wouldn't be a surprised with someone with such low talents."

Laughing at her remark, the actress walked away barking with laughter making Lucy limply stand there in shock.

Why was she hated by Michelle so badly? What did she do to her that made her like this? Did everyone else secretly think this but were too afraid to say it to her face? Why was she being so rude to her?

It made her insides turn painfully and she just wanted to burst out in tears.

Quickly making her way towards the dressing rooms, the blonde dodged everyone in her way including Natsu who was just about to speak with her. He was completely surprised when she just brushed past him as if he wasn't there and he just stood there limply.

"What are you doing standing there like an idiot?" Gray asked once he noticed how lost the pink-haired actor looked making Natsu frown and shake his head. "What? You have fleas or something?"

"Nothing, forget it." He ignored his friend's insult to brush past him and go where Lucy went earlier.

He was positive that she went towards the dressing room and he went down the corridor to go into hers when suddenly he heard light sobbing. He instantly froze in his spot and pressed his back against the wall as he heard the sobs that out of the room and he realized that it was _Lucy's_ sobs. _She _was crying and it made his heart shatter into millions of pieces when thinking about it.

Why was she crying? What was wrong? Did something happen to her? Did somebody say something to her?

Millions of thoughts and questions were going through his head and he just wanted to walk inside and hug her and tell her it's okay but he didn't want to invade her privacy.

"Will I... will I never be good enough?" She cried to herself making his eyes widen and his heart stop for a moment.

_She was crying because of the hate._

And earlier she said she was used to it and it didn't affect her... what a liar.

Feeling the anger build up inside himself, the male turned around and was about to walk away when he suddenly heard the door creak open. It made him completely freeze in his spot and he whipped his head around to see the said blonde walking out with bloodshot eyes making both of them stare at one another with wide eyes.

They were both silent for a moment until Lucy grabbed his arm and yanked him inside her dressing room making a small yelp fly out of his lips.

"Did you hear?"

"H—hear what?" Natsu sputtered when Lucy shoved him against the wall and pointed her sharp finger at his face. "A—are you talking about your sobs?"

"You _did_ hear! Natsu—what the hell are you doing eavesdropping on me?" She practically hissed in his face making him gulp and let out a shaky breath. "U—uh... I was worried about you since you looked really upset earlier and you practically brushed past me when I tried speaking to you... so I came to check up on you and I heard you crying..." his eyes softened at her expression. "and... are you okay? You know I'm here for you... right?"

"You were..." the blonde let out a sigh. "you were about to go confront Michelle, weren't you?"

"Huh?"

"I noticed how angry you looked."

"Oh... uh, yeah, actually I was about to go and yell at her some more for making you cry." He admitted making her click her tongue in disapproval and take a step away from him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't."

"Why?"

"Because... it's none of your business, Natsu." She said a bit harshly making him furrow his brows. "Stay out of it. It's between her and I..."

"But Lucy—!"

"_Please_."

Shutting his mouth at the sound of her pleading voice, the male felt something inside him change as he stared at the blonde actress in front of him.

"Please... if she finds out how weak I actually am... she'll start bashing me even harder," Lucy let out some choked sob. "_please_, Natsu... I just... I can handle it perfectly fine by myself."

"So you think crying in your own dressing room by yourself is 'handling it perfectly fine'?" He questioned making her shut her mouth and narrow her gaze to the ground as Natsu felt the anger build up inside him again. "Lucy, I can see that you're hurt. I have two working eyes and I can see that her words are affecting you in a very bad way... do you always lock yourself up in an isolated place and cry by yourself?"

Seeing how the blonde kept her gaze to the ground and never replied, Natsu was positive she did.

"Lucy! Why didn't you _tell_ me?!"

"Why would I tell you?! It doesn't _concern _you! You have _no_ right to be angry!" She snapped right back making him grit his teeth in anger and lean in close making her reel back. "I _know_ it doesn't concern me but if I see somebody precious to me hurting because of some bitchy actress is snapping at her over jealousy, of _course_ I'll be angry!"

Turning around to grab the knob of the door, the blonde cried out. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to confront Michelle."

"Natsu! Please, don't! I told you—she'll bash me even harder once she finds out!" The Princess called out towards Natsu making his grip tighten around the knob to the point where his vein was shown. "Please just leave it be. Please?"

"_Fine_." He snapped as he turned his head to look her dead in the eyes. "But if she starts talking shit, I won't sit still anymore." He said before he opened the door and made his way back to the set leaving Lucy standing in her dressing room by herself again.

For some reason... she felt her heart flutter slightly.

—**X**—

After their little argument in her dressing room, Lucy did her best to avoid Michelle _and_ Natsu during the time-being. She, herself, didn't know why she was avoiding Natsu, too, but she felt like she should since he had this scowl on his face when she looked at him. And she noticed how he just stared at Michelle and burned holes in her back wherever she went. It was like he was some kind of hawk who was ready to swoop down and kill her once she moves.

It seemed to affect Michelle since she didn't come near her at all. As if she was scared to see what'll happen if she harassed her any longer.

And she liked it that way.

"Lucy, would you like to go to the bakery with me after we finish shooting today?" Erza spoke in her ear making her practically jump out of her skin. "What? Did I scare you? I'm sorry." She said in a deadpan voice making Lucy shoot her a dirty look.

She was grinning in a way she didn't like and the blonde huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, sure, as long as it's just us."

"Oh? But I already invited Gray and Natsu to come with us, too."

"Wait, what? I didn't hear anything about those two coming with us. I heard you say _with me_ and not _with Gray, Natsu, and me_." The Princess hissed at her scarlet-haired friend who had a knowing smile on her face. "Seriously, Erza!"

"What? What's wrong with Gray and Natsu?"

"Nothing! Urgh, I think I'll pass going to the bakery... I'm not feeling well."

"Are you alright? Shall I bring you some medicine?" Erza started, concern lacing in-between her words as she looked at the blonde. "Shall I tell the director to send you home earlier? Shall I call Loke? Loke? Loke!"

"N—no, Erza, uh, I just... I'm busy, you see." She tried to think of another excuse to get her out of her little 'play date' with her, Gray, and Natsu. "I don't think I can make it to the bakery date."

"But you agreed earlier."

"Yes, I did. But I just remembered—"

"Nope, too late. You already agreed to I'll meet you out front with Gray and Natsu to head to the bakery, okay? Great!" Erza said quickly, dismissing any excuses or denial at all as she walked away. It left her standing there gawking and she couldn't help but curse Erza angrily in her mind since she was quick to agree with something without actually caring about the other person's feelings.

Crossing her arms over her chest, the blonde let out a huff before turning around to head back to her own set but was stopped when Michelle suddenly stood in front of her, mimicking her movements.

"Alright, you gotta tell your little boyfriend to _back up_. I don't appreciate his little dirty looks and his stares—it gives me the shivers."

"He's not my boyfriend," the blonde stated for the second time that day. "and I don't control him."

"Yeah, well, tell him to back up, alright?"

"Why don't you? He's not my responsibility and what he does really doesn't concern me so if it bothers you so much, go on and tell him." The blonde said as she was about to walk away but the way Michelle grabbed her by the arm, she knew she was going to get an earful.

"Look here little miss 'perfect.' I don't have time for your sass or stupid stunts because I actually have to work hard to get to the top. You, on the other hand, were titled Hollywood's Princess the moment you started." She huffed in annoyance making Lucy scrunch her face up in confusion. "And all the director does is compliment you. Well... it's not really a surprise since all he's aiming for is to get in your pants." She smirked smugly making Lucy gawk at her. "But knowing you, you probably will drop your pants the moment he asks, right?"_  
><em>

"Why do you keep implying I'm some kind of whore, Michelle?"

"Because... you are one, right? I'm sure if I was a guy, I would probably think you're the easiest girl out there with the way you dress and look."

Feeling the familiar lump return in her throat, the blonde started to feel so attacked and harassed that she was rooted to the spot. How can she stop this? Why did this always happen to her?

"Oh... and honey? Your acting sucks—you don't deserve Hollywood's Princess, really. I think I'm way suited for the title, anyways." She said cockily as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Why don't you just quit acting and pursue another career as a hooker already?"

"That's it!"

Michelle and Lucy both flinched at the sudden loud shout and the entire set went into a hush silence as loud hard footsteps made their way towards them.

Soon, Michelle's hand was wrenched free from Lucy's arm and Natsu Dragneel stood in between the two girls, the look of pure hatred flashing across his face.

It made Michelle flinch and reel back in fear.

"You pulled my last fucking nerve, Michelle! How _dare_ you speak to Lucy that way?!" The male roared as a circle started to appear around them. "All day I kept my mouth shut and listened to your bitching and you fucking annoying voice and I had it with you!" He shouted making Michelle take another step back, her figure trembling slightly.

"Natsu, stop it!" Lucy tried to stop him but he just shrugged her off and continued to blow up in her face.

"I honestly wouldn't mind if you bashed _me_ but bashing _her?"_ Natsu pointed at the blonde who froze in her spot. "I won't take it. Lucy is a beautiful and an amazing person! Her acting is perfect and her personality is not as fucked up as yours! You're a brat! A bitch! Somebody who tries hard for something that'll never happen to them and you're just bashing on the good so _you_ look good. You want a fucking Hollywood title? I'll give you one. You're Hollywood's _brat_. No, you're Hollywood's _bitch_ because you're a _bitch!_ Leave Lucy the hell alone and if you know what's good for you, you'll listen to me. Because if I find out that Lucy locked herself in her dressing room to cry about how _you_ made her cry, I promise the next time I won't be bashing you with words."

The air was thick and the entire set was so silent, a pin dropping would have been heard.

Soon, it was Michelle who broke the silence with her sobbing and she ran out of the set making everyone awkwardly shift against each other.

"What is _wrong_with you?!" Lucy suddenly shouted making the attention shift towards the couple who were in the middle. "_Why_ would you say such hurtful things to her?!"

"What?!" Natsu nearly shouted. "Why are you sticking up for her?! She made you _cry!_"

"I told you, this is _none_ of your concern and you butt in as if it does! I know you're sticking up for me but you bashing her like that was _totally_ uncalled for." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, the look of irritation flashing across her face. "I demand you go find her an apologize."

"She should apologize to you first!"

"I told you, I don't care!"

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't cry about it!"

"I cry about everything! It doesn't matter! You have to go after her and apologize!"

"I don't have shit to apologize for." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest to stand in ground. "You're too nice. No wonder you're titled Princess, you're too nice for your own good."

"Oh? Is that a bad thing?" Lucy challenged making him furrowed his brows. "You know what? Whatever, I'm going to go find Michelle." The blonde threw her arms in the air to go in the direction in the way where Michelle ran off to but another side actress told her that she already left. It made her frown and huff in annoyance, the blonde whirling back around to point a finger at the rosy-haired male. "You better apologize to her or I'll _never _speak to you again."

Scoffing at her threat, he crossed her arm and watched her start to walk away. "Let's see you try, Princess!"

And just like that, their little blooming flower started to whither.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>i honestly didn't know why i put michelle as a bad person? i thought it'll put a nice twist and since she's such a good person in the anime it's like... whoa.  
><strong>notes2: <strong>i'll continue this probably next time. it's a long chap this time, huh? HIGH FIVE MEEE.  
><strong>notes3: <strong>i head to OC on sunday but first, i head to a baseball game which where little kids play... they're gonna be so cute omfg. I LSO WANT TO GO TO THE FAIR LIKE ASDFGHJKL JHFWEK. oh yeah, here is to i3LaynaPanda: no, i live in maryland, home of the blue crab. murrrrlandd.  
><strong>notes4: <strong>leave a review, nee?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the entire crew was back on set to continue filming the movie.

It was a quiet morning since everyone was still stirred up over the huge fight that happened yesterday. The main characters were glum and it was super awkward since the Princess was greeting everyone and offering bright smiles but when it came to the Prince, she became dull and quiet. The Prince was exactly the same, except he was offering bright smiles and greeting the Princess while he was dull and quiet to others.

He didn't know she was serious—she _can't_ be serious. She _needed_ to talk to him since they were practically best friends in the movie but she just brushed him off as if he wasn't even there.

It was awkward and painful since his idol was ignoring him and the tension was thick with them.

But he wasn't going to apologize. No way—Michelle crossed a line and he didn't do anything wrong so if Lucy wanted to act childish, he can play that game, too.

And when it came to filming, it became unrealistic and stiff.

"Natsu, Lucy, are you two okay today? It seems like you guys are really stiff and uncomfortable this morning." The director pointed out making the two tense up and face the male. "Do you need to head on home early?"

"Well—"

"Oh, no, director!" Lucy cried out, offering a bright smile. "Just a little... hungry, is all. I'll be fine—I apologize for it."

"Alright... uhm, then let us continue with another scene while Lucy and Natsu take a little break, hm?" He suggested making everyone change shifts and gears.

Meanwhile, Lucy went back to her own special chair and sat down, letting out a huff of frustration as make-up artists came to touch up her make-up and her assistant coming with a plate full of food.

On the other side was Natsu who also was seated in his special chair, a scowl engraved on his face as his make-up was touched up as well.

"I just don't get it. I don't see _why_ she's ignoring me today, Happy." Natsu complained towards his manager who stood next to him offering a weak smile. "I didn't do _anything_ wrong. Michelle is the one wrong—and she didn't even have the nerve to show up today! Is she finally quitting after she got bitched at?" He murmured as the blue-haired male sighed and shrugged in response.

"Do you think Michelle is okay, Loke?" The blonde asked as Loke stood behind her watching how her make-up was re-done. "Do you think she'll come back?"

"Lucy, you're too nice for your own good," the ginger sighed. "after being such a horrible person to you yesterday, you're still thinking about her well-being. No wonder you're titled, _Hollywood's Princess_."

"Well... even though she was mean to me, she's still human." The blonde answered back with a frown on her face, her chocolate orbs locking with his dark ones. "I hope she comes back."

"Enough about Michelle. What are you going to do about _Natsu?_"

"What about him?" She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest in an angry manner. "I have nothing to say to him."

"You realize this little silent game isn't working for you on or off set, right? You two have the main roles who are best friends—you _can't_ be ignoring him like this. It isn't working and everyone noticed." Loke stated, the male planting a hand on his hip to stare hard at his little celebrity. "So I just suggest you two talk it out or—"

"No way. Unless he apologizes or acknowledges how badly he treated Michelle yesterday, I will _not_."

Letting a sigh fly out of his lips, the ginger pressed his palm against his forehead in frustration. "Alright, whatever you want. But _don't_ let this get between you and acting, am I clear?"

Offering a smile, the blonde stood up and stretched her limps as she let out a sigh. "Crystal clear!"

—**X**—

"How do I get her to talk to me again?"

"Apologize to Michelle."

"I have nothing to apologize for." The stubborn actor huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Is there another way or—"

"Nope," Gray said as he popped the P. "she just isn't going to talk to you again unless she has to so you better drop your ego for a second and apologize because Michelle is going to be here around three." The male said while tapping his wrist watch, grinning wickedly. "I can't wait to see it, really."

"You're the worst kind of friend out there," Natsu muttered under his breath as he fixed his collar. "this is bull."

"Wait—what is this? What's going on between you and Michelle?"

"Whoa!" The two actors exclaimed in surprise as they both jumped out of their chairs to face the person who snuck up on them. "D—director?! What are you—"

"Natsu... are you and Michelle having some sort of fight?" He asked making Natsu blink and exchange an uneasy look with Gray who shrugged. "Is it true, Natsu? Please tell me the truth."

"Well... I wouldn't say it's a fight—"

"So you _are,_ right? Like... you dislike her right now, _right?_"

"Erm—"

"This is perfect!" He suddenly shouted making him flinch and look at his ink-haired best friend in bewilderment. "I need you, Lucy, and Michelle _pronto!_ This is perfect!" He cried out in excitement as he called for the blonde actress who came to his aid within minutes. She looked equally confused as Natsu did but didn't question anything as the director grinned from ear to ear and placed his hand on the shoulders of the stars.

Raising his arm up towards the sky, he grinned. "You two know that there will be a scene where Michelle betrays you two in the movie and it riles up the entire thing, right?"

Slowly nodding at the grinning male, he continued. "Well, I _just_ found out about your fight so I will shoot the scene now since your emotions are running wild! This will not just be acting but this is _real life, _I tell you! This will be perfect! Somebody, please call Michelle to come in pronto! This is an amazing discovery!" He cried out in joy before running off to his own little world.

It left the three stars standing in confusion and shock, exchanging looks of confusion and surprise all over again.

"What... was that about?" The blonde asked as she faced the two. Natsu beamed for a second since Lucy was finally talking to him again but in reality, she looked directly at Gray who shrugged. "Is he serious?"

"Well, I think he's making use of this." Natsu spoke, shrugging casually as he glanced at the blonde. "I think its—"

"I don't think I was talking to you, Natsu." She said calmly and quietly as she continued to stare right at Gray. "I think I said it clearly... I'm not speaking to you till you admit your mistake."

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Lucy, you can't be serious!"

"I am serious," she snapped, her brown orbs darting to his dark ones. "if you so want to talk to me, I expect an apology. A _sincere _apology." She stated before offering a small smile towards Gray and walking back to where the scene was about to begin.

It left Natsu gawking and Gray snickering as the Princess disappeared.

"This is so stupid! I did nothing wrong! How does she expect me to apologize to somebody when I did _nothing_ wrong?!"

"Who knows? All I'm looking forward to is you three having to talk again," Gray snickered happily. "where can I get some popcorn? I bet Erza has some—_Erza!_"

—**X**—

Standing in the middle of the scene panting and all dirty as the cameras rolled and the actors all stood in the back watching the great scene.

"Nobody will stand in the way of Lucy-Nee's and my happiness." Michelle quoted, glaring directly at Natsu as the emotions were real. Natsu glared right back as he clutched his right arm and the supporting character, Romeo, stood beside him panting as well but with the look of pure sadness and hatred on his face.

"You—!" Romeo shouted as he lifted his fist up. "You made Lucy-Nee... you made her cry! She thought... she actually thought she had a family member in the world after her father died and you... you... you..." He blankly stared at the dirty blonde before bursting into laughter causing Natsu to laugh along with him and the director scream to cut the camera. "I—I'm _so_ sorry! I forgot my lines!"

"Goddamn it, Romeo!" Cackled Natsu. "You ruined the entire serious scene!"

"I'm sorry!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the director told everyone to take a break while he cooled down along with the cast. People threw Romeo and Natsu dirty looks but the two were too into it to even notice or care.

"Natsu! Romeo! You two need to cut this out! This is the _third_ time this happened!" Erza barked as she came over where the two laughing actors were, a dirty look plastered on her face. "I—_we_ all want to hurry and finish this scene so we can head home for the day."

"Sorry Erza..." The two said in perfect unison, hanging their heads low as the scarlet-haired woman sighed.

"Alright guys... we're going to run this one more time so _please_, Romeo, go and re-read your lines."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Natsu—go drink some water or something, alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

Nodding in approval, the actress walked away leaving the two to do what she asked for.

Wanting to walk away and grab a cold water bottle, he noticed Lucy still stuck to large clock-like figure as she was supposed to be, whining about how she was so thirsty. It gave him an idea and an excuse to go and talk to her so he quickly grabbed a cold water bottle and went over to where she was, smirking.

"Somebody, bring me some water, please?! I'm dying of thirst over here and I _can't move!_" Lucy cried out as she tried wiggling out of her spot but just ended up getting scolded by the sculpture molder who was aiding to the touches.

Sighing heavily, the blonde hung her head and stared down at the ground until she felt something cold press against her cheek and a certain somebody stand in front of her.

"Did somebody request water?"

"Yes! Thank you so—Natsu?" She quickly shut her mouth when she realized who it was. "What are you... I mean..."

"You can't ignore me forever, y'know." He said as he opened the bottle and held it out towards her. "I'm water-boy for Lucy Heartfillia right now."

"I don't need water from you," she huffed in annoyance making him snicker slightly. "go away, I thought I told you that I'm not speaking to you until you apologize."

"Well I have nothing to apologize for and I'm just here delivering water so—"

"_No_, Natsu. When I say something, I mean it. I don't want to talk to you _until_ you _apologize_."

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, the male shot the actress a look of distress and irritation. "Why do _I_ need to apologize when _I_ didn't do anything wrong? Is defending you _wrong?"_ He asked making Lucy sigh and squeeze her eyes shut. "Tell me, Lucy. Is defending you wrong?"

"I never said that defending me was _wrong_, Natsu." She hissed. "I'm saying that yelling at Michelle and making her cry was _wrong_."

"Well defending you resulted me to yelling at her and making her cry. If she has enough courage to bash you like that, I'm surprised she doesn't have enough courage to have _her_ bashed. Seriously, what person bashes another person when they can't even deal with the same shit?" The male actor asked as Lucy let out a huff and threw him a dirty look. "I'm being honest, Lucy. So, can you just _please_ accept this water and forgive me, yet?"

"I'll accept the water but I won't forgive you till you apologize."

Throwing his arms in the air, the male did a full circle around the blonde. "Lucy—!"

"We'll be filming again in five, everyone! Get ready!" One of the workers shouted earning everyone's attention.

"Well... looks like you gotta go, Natsu," Lucy said a bit bitterly. "see you later, _partner_."

"Lucy, I swear to god, you're being _super_ childish right now."

"Me? _I'm_ childish? _You're_ the childish one!"

"Hey, love-birds!" A voice cut through their little argument as a shirtless Gray Fullbuster came between them. "Enough of your bickering and hurry up and get ready." He snapped, grabbing the water bottle from the male's hand. "Jeez, you're giving everyone headaches with your constant quarreling." He hissed making Natsu throw him a dirty look as Lucy scoffed. "Don't just stand there—get going!"

"Whatever, asshole." Natsu waved him off while he walked away making Gray scoff and turn towards Lucy to smile.

"Is he still trying to get you to forgive him?"

"Yup," the blonde sighed as Gray fed her some water. "I don't know why he's trying so hard to when he knows that I'll easily forgive him if he apologizes."

"Lucy, you fully know that he didn't do anything wrong." Gray said making Lucy open her mouth to retort to that but he cut her off. "He _stood up_ for you. He didn't _mean_ to make Michelle cry and say such bad things towards her—he was just defending his favorite actress and crush." He explained making a blush crawl up her neck, unnoticed. "So just think about it, will you? Natsu's pretty hurt and desperate, really."

"Well... okay, I'll think about it..." She muttered bashfully as she looked away making Gray offer a knowing smile. "But, it's not certain I'll forgive him."

"Whatever, Princess." He waved her off as he walked off making Lucy huff and stare at the ground below her.

He did have a point... but why was she so angry? She didn't even have a reason to be and she just completely blew him off like that.

"What a bitch move, Lucy," the blonde muttered under her breath. "good job."

—**X**—

Once done with all the filming and dress-up, the entire crew was back to their dressed self as they got ready for a dinner celebration for finishing filming half of the entire movie. The director promised dinner for the cast members and everyone was excited as they all waited excited by the exit.

But as they were all waiting, somebody's manager burst through the doors and ran inside holding her large iPad in her hands, shouting about news.

It caught everyone's attention as the small woman approached Lucy who was speaking with some co-workers, the blonde blinking in surprise when she realized the manager was poking her on her shoulder to catch her attention.

"L—Lucy... you might want to see this."

"Oh god, what is it now?" The actress muttered under her breath as she took the electronic device from her hands while people surrounded her. "I hope it's not some bullshit rumor again like I'm pregnant..."

Opening up the iPad, the blonde star read the headline of the article to have her eyes bug out. "What?! _Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel—a possible couple?!_"

"Huh?" Natsu's voice came from the crowd as somebody pulled him over to have him read the article with them.

"_Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel are said to be filming a new movie together and somebody in set has recorded this video of Natsu sticking up for Lucy when actress, Michelle Lobster, accidentally said something rude to the Princess..."_

"Press the video!" Somebody shouted from the crowd as Lucy scrolled down and tapped the screen to have the video play.

The screen was narrow and the quality was horrible but it clearly showed that it was the three actors.

".._because if I find out that Lucy locked herself in her dressing room to cry about how _you_ made her cry, I promise the next time I won't be bashing you with words."_

Lucy's jaw dropped along with Natsu's heart as the entire set went dead silent. Somebody from the crowd, who was interested on continuing the article, snatched the iPad away from her and continued to read as the others listened closely.

"_Could this be a new celebrity couple coming along? Will Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia be our power couple of the year?"_

"How... oh my god, this rumor..." Lucy gasped out making the others stare at her. "this is _horrible_."

Another silence loomed into the air as Natsu awkwardly stared at the ceiling and Lucy blankly stare at the ground. It was dead silent in the studio when the director came out shouting happily about dinner when he realized how quiet and dead the set was.

When he heard about the news from a co-worker, the first thing he did was laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>who missed me? i apologize for the shitty chapter and _superlate_ updates. i am sooo busy, you wouldn't believe it...  
><strong>notes2:<strong> i already have a D in math and it's only the third week of school.  
><strong>notes3: <strong>leave me a review... pls senpais


	5. Chapter 5

_"Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel Hollywood's next hottest couple... Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel power couple of the year... Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia_—what?! _Pregnant?!"_ Lucy practically screeched as she pulled the phone closer to squint and see if she actually read that correctly. "Honestly, what the fuck is wrong with the media?" The blonde let out a sigh as the ones around her laughed while eating the Korean barbecue the director treated the cast. "This is ridiculous, it's only been a day."

"Word travels fast, Lucy."

"Yeah, I know." The actress angrily stuffed her mouth with some rice. "Who was the one who even recorded this and leaked it?!"

"I don't know but hey, you're Hollywood's next power couple." Gray winked at her, pointing at her with his chopsticks earning a glare from the blonde. "What?"

"Do you find this funny?"

"Yeah," he scoffed. "don't you think so, Natsu?" The ink-haired actor nudged the male next to him making him look up from his bowl of rice.

"What?"

Rolling his eyes, the male disregarded him as he looked back at Lucy. "Well, I find this particular rumor funny."

"And why is that, Mr. Fullbuster?" The blonde raised a brow at him as she leaned against her elbow. "Because it doesn't concern you this time?"

"Yeah," he scoffed. "and because you two are in a fight so if people start to question you two if you're actually going out, it's awkward for you two!"

"That's not nice, not nice at all."

"Thank you, Romeo." Lucy looked at the young actor before clicking her tongue and continue to eat, the feeling of disbelief rising inside her chest.

How can the media do this to her already? It's been a day since they've been filming and it's only been a day since their little fight but it already spread like a wild fire that couldn't be put out. No matter what she did, she was going to be questioned and paired with the pink-haired actor. They were already trending, too, as power couple NaLu which sounded _so_ dumb to her.

Feeling even more frustrated, Lucy grabbed her little cup of sake and drowned it in one go, a hiss flying out of her lips as it burned her throat.

All she had to do was now deny and ignore. And get Natsu to agree to ignore and deny but she wasn't supposed to talk to him and she didn't want to. Not at least until he apologized to Michelle and knowing the stubborn male, he wasn't going to.

Angrily stabbing the cooked meat on her plate, Lucy let out a sigh as she thought of Natsu and Michelle.

Why was she mad at Natsu? He was defending her but what he said was harsh.

Both of them should apologize but they won't.

Feeling sick to her stomach, Lucy put down her chopsticks and stared down at her plate which had scatters of rice and meat. She lost her appetite and she wasn't planning on eating again, a sigh flying out of her lips.

She caught Erza's attention as the scarlet-haired woman glanced over towards the blonde. "You alright, Lucy?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go out and grab some fresh air."

"You want to me to join you?"

"I'm okay," she flashed a sweet smile her way, standing up. "I'll be back." She announced before leaving the room where it barely caught anyone's attention but Natsu's. He watched her disappear before he questioned Erza, the woman repeating what Lucy had informed her before the male got up and followed suit.

He made sure to be quiet about it as he went outside where the fresh air hit his hot face. He let out a deep breath and soon noticed the said blonde by the curb, staring up at the sky where stars scattered like an audience. He made sure he wasn't a disturbance as he approached her, standing right behind her, he admired her more.

The glow of the moon reflecting on her pale skin made her look like an angel, her golden hair surrounding her head like a halo.

He wanted to reach over and wrap his arms around her but the way Lucy refused to even talk to him, now, he couldn't even get a spare glance his way.

Without realizing, Natsu let out a sigh making the blonde jump and turn around in surprise, her eyes wide in concern.

When she realized it was Natsu, her lips dropped to a frown and she turned back around.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see where you went," he confessed, shoving his hands into his pocket as he approached her. "nothing to get so defensive about."

Clicking her tongue is disapproval, the blonde turned away. "Whatever."

"C'mon, you can't stay mad at me forever." Natsu offered a small smile her way but the way she just threw him a look, his smile quickly dropped. "Lucy."

"What?" She snapped in a more irritated tone. "What part of_ 'Im not going to talk to you till you apologize_' don't you understand?"

"And what part of_ 'I did nothing wrong' _don't _you_ understand?" He countered making the blonde open her mouth to argue but he placed his hand over it, silencing her. "Lucy, I did nothing wrong and you know that. So if you're just going to give me the cold shoulder all the time because I stood up for you, I guess you must hate your fans because they support you and stand up for you, too, huh?" He argued making Lucy push away his hand as her face turned Crimson.

"I do _not_! I _love_ my fans!"

"But they stand up for you?"

"They don't go bashing other people and call them mean things and such!"

"Do you even read their comments?! They're fucking savages—your fans are worst than mine!"

"Don't you dare call my fans such words!" The blonde pointed a finger in the face of the Hollywood Prince who glared at her finger. "My fans are the best out there and I don't need you telling me that!" She turned around to stomp away but Natsu grabbed her by the arm before you. "Ow, let go of me!" She tried to yank her arm off but his grip was tight.

The two looked like a drunken couple that were in a serious argument, shouts and curses flying out of their lips as strangers watched the little scene.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you forgive me."

"I'll forgive you as soon as you apologize!"

"I'd rather go jump off a bridge than go apologize to that brat!" Natsu hissed out as he pulled the blonde towards him, his other arm wrapping around her back. "Forgive me."

"Never!"

"Fine, I'm not letting you go, then." He shrugged as his tight grip around the woman stayed as she wiggled and squirmed in his arms.

"Let _go_!"

"Not till you forgive me," the male said in a childish manner, a slight smirk on his face as the blonde jerked and squirmed. "it's no use, you're not going to get free." He shrugged making Lucy stop and huff, annoyance stretched across her face.

"It's bad enough people think we're actually an item and now you're making it look even more believable!"

"What's wrong with people thinking we're going out?" He snickered, a smirk stretched across his face as he leaned in. "Should I look like I'm kissing you to finish it off?" He teased making her lean back and push his face away from hers.

"You're so peverted and annoying!" She shouted but the smile on her face showed she was enjoying it.

"Give me a kiss, darling," he puckered his lips, making a sucking sound making her laugh. "c'mon, give me a smooch."

"You're gross," she commented, leaning away from him. "I wouldn't even think about kissing you, you big loser."

"Is it because I'm too hot for you?"

"I think it's the opposite around, sweetheart."

Staring into the eyes of the blonde, Natsu became awfully quite as a mischievous smile danced on his lips. Lucy could only stare back and raise a brow at him until the male leaned in and pressed a quick kiss against her lips.

It shocked the blonde as her eyes went wide and her body went cold, the warm male against her feeling alien.

"W—what—?!"

Smiling cheekily, Natsu only gave her nose a small tap before letting go and walking back into the restaurant where everyone else waited for the couples arrival.

As he walked away, he couldn't help but grin widely as he touched his freshly-kissed lips, the touch still lingering. He could taste the faint taste of strawberries and sake making it all better.

If he didn't drink at all that night, he was sure he wouldn't have the balls to even speak to her like that.

_Gotta thank the alcohol_.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, are you dating Natsu Dragneel?"<p>

"Lucy, how long have you and Natsu been a thing?"

"Is Natsu a good boyfriend?"

"How did he ask you out?"

"How did you two meet?"

Biting down on her lip, Lucy tried her best not to snap or speak as she walked past all the paparazzi down to the studio, her heart thumping as her ears rang.

She didn't even know anymore—Natsu this, Natsu that, that's all she heard now and it annoyed her. She wasn't even sure what kind of relationship the two had after that little kiss last night but she didn't want to question it. She just accepted it and chooses to believe it was a mistake and he just had too many to drink and it was just the anger getting to him.

Yep, that totally was it. That was what got him to kiss her and she accepted that one hundred percent.

"Lucy, tell us what your relationship with Natsu Dragneel is!"

Turning around go look at the one who said that, Loke pressed his hand against the small of her back to push her away but she stood her ground.

"What are you and Natsu Dragneel?!"

"Partners," she spoke making the crowd grow hush. "he and I are partners."

Turning back around, the blonde walked away and disappeared into the studio leaving everyone haptic over the new information that was thrown at them.

"Lucy, I thought I told you to not speak about that rumor!" Loke scolded as they entered the building leaving Lucy to shrug and pull off her sunglasses. "Now more magazines and rumors are going to come out and it's going to be a pain for not just you, but for me _and_ Natsu!"

"It's not like I said anything bad or untrue," she shrugged, her heels clicking with every step she made. "I just stated a fact which they're probably going to twist later on."

"Exactly! That's why I told you to keep your mouth shut! Now Natsu and you are probably in a bigger mess!"

"Natsu and I are fine,"

"Natsu is what?" A new voice joined in making the blonde jump away and clutch her chest as she turned around to look. She noticed it was the said devil and she felt her heart start to race even more, her cheeks turning a slight pink as she remembered the kiss she shared with him last night. "What am I?"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact Lucy just made things worse for you and her." The ginger shot his star a look.

This time, Natsu's gaze shifted towards her and Lucy suddenly forgot to breath, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Yep, now you have to deal with more rumors and shit, woo-hoo." Loke said sarcastically. "Are you happy now, Lucy?"

"I—I didn't mean to!"

"I'm sure you didn't," Natsu smirked at her making her swallow thickly. "but maybe you did because you like the attention on us." He teased making her scowl at him as her cheeks grew even redder. "You like our ship name—NaLu, was it?"

"N—no, shut up!"

"Yup, that's it alright." The male snickered at her reaction, taking a step towards her making her take one back. "Aw, c'mon, Luce, why are you so jittery?" He couldn't help but grin. "Got your panties in a twist?"

"No!" She whirled around to quickly escape the uncomfortable atmosphere as she left her manager and her co-worker standing there watching her run away.

It left Loke stunned as Natsu started to cackle, his head thrown back in a way it shows that he was having a great time.

"Oh jeez, she's so cute."

"Since when have you and Lucy been this close?" Loke questioned, his gaze and attention shifted to the grinning male. "Are you two actually going out?"

"Man, I wish." Natsu sighed as he wiped the tear away, a slight blush on his cheeks. "We're just friends."

"I don't get it."

"I haven't known Lucy for a while; I wasn't even comfortable enough to speak to her without feeling all jittery or nervous around her till last night when I—"He paused as he realized he was speaking to her manager and he wasn't sure if he should tell him.

Loke quirked a brow at him as he noticed the abrupt pause and hesitation. "When you... what? What did you and Lucy do last night?" His eyes darted to the blonde by her makeup stand to the rosy-haired actor who looked awkward. "Don't tell me you—"

"No, nothing of that sort!" He raised his hands in reasoning as he noticed the look of disbelief on his face. "I just, uh, let's just say I realized that the Hollywood's Princess isn't as intimidating as i thought she was. She's... normal. Like me. Like everyone else. She's her own person and I realized that she's... cute." He felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he heard himself talk. "I don't know, I guess it's just that I can be myself around her and I won't have to worry about her giving me that Hollywood bitch vibe."

"Of course, that's my princess' charisma." The ginger boasted as he started to beam brightly. "I'm glad you can feel that way about her but sorry, she's mine."

"Yours?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? Lucy is mine." He gave a sweet cocky smirk before walking off towards where his star was making Natsu stand there in complete surprise and confusion as he heard the words come out of the manager's mouth.

His?

_His?_

As in... they were a thing?_ Loke and Lucy? Lucy and Loke? _

How did he not know this? And he even _kissed_ her last night! He felt terrible now—he didn't know what to feel. He wasn't sure of anything anymore but he was sure of one thing.

He was damn jealous Loke got to Lucy before he can.

But how did he not know this before? How did he not notice? He did kind of see it with the way Loke was with Lucy with all the gentleness and flirting and caring but wasn't he like that to almost everyone? Did everyone else know about this as well?

Now, _he_ felt embarrassed.

—**X**—

"Lucy?! Where is Lucy?!" Natsu shouted as he just woke up from his scene, the look of pure concern and worry stretched across his face. "Lucy?!"

"We haven't found her, yet." Erza spoke up as the entire group looked at the frantic male.

"You need to calm down, Natsu. I'm sure she'll turn out soon." Gray spoke up this time as Natsu looked around the entire area, his eyes wide as he

looked around closely. When he noticed something nearby, he nearly crashed the car as he screamed at the person to stop the car.

He was quick to jump out of the car as he ran out towards the person he saw on the ground, his eyes widening when he realized it was his beloved Lucy.

"Lucy!" He shouted as he fell to the ground and cradled her in his arms. "Lucy, wake up!"

"N... Natsu?" The blonde croaked out as she looked up at her lover through hooded eyes, a dusty cough

flying out of her mouth.

"Lucy..." he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb while he stared down at her lovingly. "I love you so much... I'm sorry I let you get hurt." He said as he leaned down to press a kiss against her lips but he hesitated as he suddenly remembered that this actress was in a committed relationship. He felt the guilt rise up and he pulled away making the scene go completely to waste as the director stopped the filming.

"Cut!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in disbelief as she sat up so quickly she almost bumped heads with the actor. "We were almost done—why'd you just mess up?"

"Sorry..." he said sheepishly as they all stood up and got ready for a break since it seemed like the male needed one. "Can we take five?"

Letting out a huff of frustration, Lucy stood up and walked away to get her makeup touched as the others went to go grab something to drink or use the bathroom, Natsu slowly making his way to his own chair. He plopped himself down and he stared at a random object in the corner as Gray approached him in a grumpy mood, the look of annoyance present on his face.

"What the fuck, man? We could have finished rolling but you had to fucking ruin it," he hissed out. "what made you fuck up?"

"I felt bad," Natsu confessed. "I didn't want to kiss someone who is in a committed relationship."

"Committed relationship? What?" Gray spat out in disbelief, his eyebrows knitted to the center of his forehead. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"Act like I don't know what?"

"That Lucy and Loke are dating!" The Prince of Hollywood exclaimed making Gray stare at him in confusion. "It made me feel super weird and guilty just thinking about kissing Lucy when I know she's in a relationship with her manager."

"Whoa, hold on a minute. You think Lucy and Loke are _dating_?" Gray said in complete disbelief making Natsu quirk a brow at him.

"Uh... yeah?"

"Where did you hear that bullshit from?"

"From Loke, who else?"

Gawking at his childhood friend, Gray didn't know if he was actually serious or playing a joke on him.

How can anyone believe _Lucy_ and _Loke_ were a thing? Lucy clearly showed no signs of attraction towards Loke and everyone knew Lucy was single... how could Natsu out of everyone there believe in that Lucy was dating her manager?

"Natsu, I've said this multiple times and Im going to say it again—you're fucking stupid."

"You're fucking stupid—"

"Lucy and Loke aren't going out, you dumbass. Loke was obviously lying to you—hes super protective over Lucy, that's probably why he said he was dating her so he could get your creepy ass off of her." He looked over at where Lucy and Loke were making Natsu look as well. "I can't believe you actually believed him, though. You're dumb as shit."

"I don't want to hear that from you," Natsu sneered, narrowing his gaze to the ground. "why don't you go suck more ass rather than talking shit."

"Because I don't want to," he smirked, looking at the actor in front of him. "you can't tell me what to do."

"You should go back to your scene."

"No way, fuck you."

"Gray, can you come back? We're about to start filming again!"

Smirking at his best friend, Gray flipped Natsu the bird as he walked away from him, the two childish actors giving each other looks of death.

Deciding that he needed to go back to his place as well, the Prince stood up and he noticed Lucy standing up as well making his gaze shift over towards her. He listened to the clicks of her heels and quickly made his way towards her to catch up, jogging slightly right beside her to catch her attention.

"Hello Princess," he greeted making the woman beside him give him a look as her cheeks flushed pink again. "sorry about the fucked up scene. I was thinking about something stupid and irrelevant."

"What was so stupid and irrelevant that it made you mess up?"

"You, to be honest." He gave her a cheeky grin making her stop and blink in surprise. "I can't think straight with you always in my mind."

"But I was supposed to be on your mind... it was our scene where we k—kiss..." She flushed even more making him grin at her flustered self. "why'd you hesitate?"

"Because I was dumb," he shrugged it off. "but now, I know I don't have to hold back." He gave her a smirk before winking, leaving the blonde to stand there in complete surprise and embarrassed as the Prince of Hollywood flirted with her.

Just what in the world was he saying or thinking? What was his objective?

Does this mean he likes her?

"Lucy, we're about to start filming again! Hurry back!" One of the backstage workers shouted for the blonde as it snapped her out of her stage of confusion. She quickly nodded and made her way back to where she was before the scene was messed up, gently laying down on the ground where leaves and grass were as they were going to restart the entire scene.

As she laid there in complete silence while listening to the scene, her mind wandered. She started to think—what was Natsu trying to do? Did he like her? Or was he just messing with her?

He was confusing the media and her—how was she expected to 'tell the truth' about her and him when she didn't know so herself?

Taking in a deep breath, Lucy closed her eyes and started to count to three when she felt the familiar warmth and heard the voice of the male.

"Lucy!"

"N...Natsu?" She said in a whisper as she looked up at him, her heart racing in her chest.

"Lucy..." he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb while he stared down at her lovingly. "I love you so much... I'm sorry I let you get hurt." He finally said before he leaned down towards her.

Lucy felt her heart stop completely as her breath hitched, the familiar warm lips pressing against hers once more. She felt her body jolt with excitement as she felt the male deepening the kiss, her body reacting almost immediately as if it was natural.

With all the romance movies she had to star in and with all the guys she had to kiss and do scenes with, she never felt this excited before.

Natsu gave her a new feeling which she never felt before and she didn't want it to stop.

Raising her arms up to wrap around his shoulders, the blonde almost moaned into his mouth when she felt his tongue work some magic.

And suddenly it was all over as he pulled away and gazed down at her, their eyes locking in a way where she could see every emotion and he could to.

"Natsu..."

"And scene!" The director shouted, slamming down the scrip as he got excited. "That was perfect, Natsu and Lucy! Absolutely perfect!" He turned around to face the crew as they all have him an applause. "Alright, we're going to go for a lunch break and come back to start filming the other scene. Good work guys! Enough your free time!" He gave the couple on the set a huge thumbs up before leaving the go eat himself, leaving everyone to do what they must.

While everyone went to go find food or go get the makeup off, Lucy just sat in the pile of leaves as she barely knew how to react.

What... was that? That spark was there again—why?

* * *

><p>notes: Hope you liked this chap! I was about to upload this yesterday but I went to the zoo so I was tired.<p>

notes2: Im on my way to the holocaust museum in D.C. how are you guys?

notes3: leave me a review!


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Lucy, I heard you're filming a new movie."

"Yes, I am." Lucy confirmed as she sat across from Evergreen, the interviewer who had her requested to come on her show for the past two weeks. "We are actually almost done filming." She confessed making everyone murmur and Ever nod.

"I see... how is it?"

"Really fun. Everyone is a great bunch! They're so much fun," she offered a wide sincere smile. "It's the most fun I've had in a while."

"That is great to hear!" She said. "I also heard that the great Hollywood Prince, Natsu Dragneel, is a main character in the movie as well?"

"Yes," she flushed slightly.

"How is it like working with him?"

"It's great... he's a great guy," she shrugged, trying to be casual about it. "he's really funny."

"I see," she hummed, smiling at her innocent face as she cleared her throat. "so are the rumors true where you two are... a bit more than co-workers? I mean, all the articles and photos and especially that video where he stood up for you!" She practically exclaimed making Lucy flush once more. "Is it all true?"

The audience was dead silent as they wanted to hear the answer from the actress who merely smiled and blushed at the woman.

"No," she finally admitted leaving everyone groaning and sitting back in their seats. "we're just friends. He was just trying to stick up for me... he's a nice guy."

"Then what are the photos where he was holding you in front of this Korean Barbecue?"

"Oh," Lucy laughed. "he was actually trying to make me talk to him because I was mad at him for being rude to Michelle!"

"You were mad at Natsu for being rude to Michelle? You mean when he stuck up for you?" The interviewer asked in surprise making Lucy smile sheepishly.

"Yes," the blonde sighed as she now realized how stupid and childish that might have looked. "it was stupid of me to be mad at him but... he didn't have to be too harsh."

"Lucy, you are just too nice." Evergreen stated making the audience give them an applause as the actress giggled in her seat. "Is everything okay between the two of you, now?" She asked making Lucy nod shyly as she remembered speaking with Natsu right before she came on the show. "Do you two speak regularly?"

"Actually, yeah, we do. Because we're always filming or eating lunch or whatever we're doing so we are basically together most of the time," she smiled softly. "he's a really good friend of mine... really good friend."

—**X**—

"You know what I just started craving? Ice cream dipped in peanut butter," Natsu spoke up as he opened the door for Lucy who just shot him a look as she ducked and entered his car. "especially when they have the little nuts on top." He hummed in delight as he shut her door and went to the opposite side to jump right into his car.

"What? Are you pregnant, Natsu?" Lucy teased making the male smile.

"Yes," he admitted. "she's due in seven months. The baby daddy left me so you're going to help me raise her."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" She asked as he started his car and pulled on his seat belt.

"You're with me all the time so might as well," he shrugged as he started to pull his car in reverse. "so is that ice cream thing a yeah or?" He asked while driving making Lucy look up from her phone.

"What ice cream thing?"

"You think I was just talking about ice cream dipped in peanut butter with nuts on top for no reason?" He scoffed as he threw her a smirk. "I was offering you ice cream. So?" He looked at her for approval making Lucy stare at him for a bit till she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I'll like that."

"Sweet," he grinned as he started to drive towards the way where the ice cream shop was located. "your hair looks nice by the way. Really digging the side pony tail." He pointed at her hairdo making her smile widely and blush.

"Thanks, man," she nudged his side. "really digging your hair, too."

"It's the same as everyday?" He snorted making her laugh.

"I know!"

"You weirdo," he shook his head while sighing. "how was the interview?"

"Good," she nodded while looking down at her cell phone. "all they would talk about is you though," she laughed making Natsu roll his eyes as well as the two turned into a plaza and stepped out of the car. "I really wonder if I could go a day without being asked about you."

"What can I say," he smirked. "I'm all talk."

"Whatever you say, Romeo," she waved her hand in the air as the two approached the ice cream shop. "could I get the cookie crumble?"

"Whatever you want," he waved her off as the two stood a little bit away from the counter to stare up at the menu. "what? They have cinnamon flavor, now?" He gasped in surprise making Lucy nudge him while smiling. "What? I love cinnamon." He nudged her right back.

"I know you freak," she giggled as the two stared up at the menu. "go order me a cookie crumble."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted her before he left her to go order while she stood in the back watching him.

She couldn't help but have a small smile on her lips as she watched the back of the actor. Lucy would have never imagined becoming best friends with Natsu in real life as well as in the movie they were filming but it was one of the best things that had happened to her. Natsu was the most amazing guy she's ever met and it made it better that he would spend time with her rather than any other girl that was out there. He always picked her up and dropped her off if not Loke and he was always such a fun guy to get along with.

If she couldn't get him romantically, might as well have him as a best friend.

"Hey, Luce, come here and take this photo will ya?" Natsu's voice brought her back making the blonde look at the blushing cashier and the grinning male.

After taking the photo for the cashier and receiving their ice creams, the couple left the shop and stood outside watching the day go by.

"Your cookie crumble is so basic." Natsu commented as he ate from his cone making Lucy frown. "You gotta get something like mine."

"Too much peanuts," she stuck her tongue out as she ate from her spoon. "not a big fan." She waved her hand at him as Natsu shoved the cone in her face to have her push him away. "Natsu!" She laughed making him grin and lick his frozen dairy treat.

"So where we going, now, Princess?"

"Don't call me that," she scolded as she took a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "and I have a dress fitting to go to then I'm done for the day."

"What's the dress fitting for?"

"I have a party to attend tomorrow night. I basically have to make an appearance and then I'm done, really."

"Is it the one Ichiya is throwing by any chance?"

"Yeah," she looked over at the male in surprise. "how'd you know?"

He shrugged nonchalantly as he bit into his cone. "Because I was also invited to it."

"Huh," the blonde hummed in thought. "should have guessed that. Won't you have a fitting today, too, then?" She asked making him shake his head.

"Nah. It's not like I wear something different every time anyways, I have plenty of suits. I'll be coming with Gray," he finished his cone off by popping the bottom piece into his mouth. "so I guess it'll be a reunion." He smirked making Lucy roll her eyes. "I think Erza is coming, too."

"It is a reunion." She repeated as she scooped up the rest of the melted ice cream into her spoon before disposing the cup away. "Anyways, it'll probably take an hour or so, so just drop me drop off and I'll have Loke pick me up." She flashed a cute smile. "Yeah?"

"I can wait for you," he offered making her shake her head.

"It's boring and that's coming from me," she placed her hand on her chest as she started to push the male towards his car. "and I don't want to put you through that. Don't you have something to do today?"

"Not till six, at least. I mean, I don't really care if it means being with you longer," he shrugged as he started to fish out his keys from his pocket leaving Lucy blushing as the two approached his car.

She stared at the back of his head as she wondered what he meant by that, trying to stop the rapid thumping of her heart.

"But I'll see you tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Of course," she smiled shyly, a bright pink tint painted on her pale cheeks. "I'll even be your date for the night." She teased making him smile right back.

"Awesome," he said excitedly. "this will be great."

"It's not like people think we're together all the time, anyways."

"We are together all the time," he said while opening his car door for the blonde. "might as well come together, am I right?" He smirked making her roll her eyes and laugh slightly.

"Alright Mr. Dragneel," she nodded her head towards the pink-haired actor. "let's get a move on."

—**X**—

Plopping her bottom on her comfortable love seat, Lucy let out a sigh as she took in the silence of her lovely home. It's been a long day for her and she was honestly too beat up to even go change into comfortable clothes as she just came back from her dress fitting and her dinner with her make up artist. She was full and tired and she honestly had no more energy to do anything but sleep. But she promised Natsu she would watch his interview and it was almost six.

Taking in a deep breath, Lucy leaned in and scooped her remote up and finally turned the television on.

"Now welcome to Sorcerers Today! I am Jason, your host and today I have somebody cool!" The blonde host shouted into the mic as the audience applauded loudly. "Today we have Natsu Dragneel!" He pointed at the corner to have the camera shift and show the said pink-haired male.

The audience went crazy as he came out and waved leaving Lucy squeezing a pillow between her arms as she stared at her screen.

Even if she's seen him just a couple of hours ago, she felt her heart race.

"Thank you for coming out today, Natsu!" Jason sat down with him making Natsu grin.

"No problem."

"Now, to get us started, I wanted to ask you a question and I'm sure everyone in the audience wants to know as well!"

"Go for it," he shrugged.

"Is it true..." he paused to have everyone waiting. "is it true that you and Lucy Heartfillia are an item?"

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes as she knew that this question was coming towards his way sometime in the interview. She just didn't know it was going to be so quick.

"Just friends," she growled at her television as she started to turn the volume up. "at least, I think we are."

The blonde watched intently as Natsu threw his head back and laughed, a wide grin on his handsome face.

"Lucy and I? Yeah, we're really close."

"Does that mean you guys are a couple?!" He asked excitedly making his grin even wider.

"Nah, we aren't. I think Lucy has her eyes on somebody else and I don't think it's me. I'm more like... her wing man or her best friend."

"What do you mean?!" Lucy threw her hand in the air in pure anger. "You're such a dumbass, Natsu!"

"Oh, are you in the friendzone, Natsu? That's not very cool!"

"Yeah," he laughed. "but it's alright. If she's happy, I'm happy. She means a lot to me like Erza or Gray—they're my best friends. I don't know what I'll do without them."

Feeling angry with herself and Natsu, Lucy muted the tv and threw the remote down her couch as she ran her hand through her tangled blonde locks.

Natsu definitely had to be the most oblivious guy she had ever met in her entire life.

* * *

><p>"Loke, I swear if you keep touching me I'm going to push you out this window!" Lucy cried out as she threw a murderous look his way making him raise his hands and back off. "Thank you," she huffed out as she dusted off her dress. "it's worst enough that we're late but then again you have to go on and keep touching my hair and such!"<p>

"It's not my fault we're late," he countered. "I told you to make sure you had everything fitted and figured out yesterday but then you had so much going on so that's why your shoes are messed up."

"Don't put this on me now!" She growled as she pulled her pocket mirror out and checked her makeup. "You picked me up late in the start!"

"Well it's not like it's that important," Loke tried to reason as he checked his wrist watch. "look, we're only fifteen minutes late."

"Fifteen!" Lucy cried out as she looked down at herself to see if she was dressed properly. "I can't be late! That is so rude! Ichiya is probably going to give me an earful! Especially since I told him I'll be there by seven!"

Throwing herself back at her seat, Lucy stared up at her limo ceiling as she just wanted to start crying. She was so stressed out and it started with her oversleeping in the morning since she had to go to the gym and do her routine and then Loke was late picking her up and her dress didn't fit perfectly as she thought it did before then her shoes were all messed up. It wasn't going right for her at all and now she was fifteen minutes late to Ichiya's party. How could she let that happen to her?

"Miss Lucy, we are pulling up." Capricorn, her driver, informed making her sit up.

"See? We're here. No need to fuss," Loke tried to brighten the mood but it only caused Lucy to give him another dirty look. "okay, okay, I'll stop talking." He raised his hand as the car started to pull in.

There were multiple cars and people still coming in and hovering around.

"Capricorn, stop here!" Lucy shouted as the limo came to a stop. She grabbed her clutch and looked inside to see she had everything before grabbing the door handle. But before she could leave, Loke placed a hand on her shoulder making her turn and look at him. "What?"

"Remember, I'm going to come by around eleven to pick you up. You need to be up early tomorrow so try not to drink so much and be nice and have fun."

"I know," she practically hissed at him, pushing him away and opening the door to climb out. "I am furious at you right now, goodbye." She slammed the door in his face before he even got the chance to say anything else.

Making sure her dress didn't drag behind her, Lucy started her way towards the entrance where she could see multiple people hovering around. Now she was sure she wouldn't be able to find Ichiya since there were multiple people and not to mention that he was almost the size of an eight year old.

Cursing to herself, Lucy opened the door to his home and entered, slipping through the couples and groups who were having casual conversations with one another.

"Crap," she sighed. "what the hell am I supposed to do?" She said as she looked around the room. The first thing that caught her attention was the alcohol table and she immediately went straight to it, grabbing a wine glass full of sparkling liquid to take a quick drink out of it.

She drowned the entire glass is one go making her pull back and hiss out as the bubbles tickled her throat.

Putting the empty glass down, Lucy grabbed another glass to finish that one too but stopped midway when she noticed a hand stop her movements. She turned and looked to see Erza giving her a concerning look.

"Are you okay?"

"Stressed." She said before letting the liquid slide down her throat and enter her empty stomach. "I'm fine."

"What happened? I haven't seen you in a while, why don't we catch up a bit?"

"Of course—"she was about to join Erza but she stopped when the scarlet woman stopped. She watched how pale she got and how she looked so frozen in place. It worried her as she reached out for the woman. "Erza—?"

"Uh, gotta go, Lucy. Erm, I have to use the bathroom!" She quickly shouted as she made a bee-line away from where she was.

It left Lucy standing there in confusion as she soon felt a presence beside her and she looked to see Ichiya sniffing her shoulder.

"Lucy, you smell fantastic as always!"

The blonde actress jumped away and shivered in disgust as the short male gave her a look of pleasure. "I—Ichiya!" She squeaked as his large nose twitched. "Uh, I'm sorry or being late to your party."

"It is fine," he replied. "as long as you arrived. I noticed Erza was with you, earlier. Do you know where she went off to?"

"I believe she went to the bathroom?" She pointed towards the direction where the restrooms were located making him thank her before hopping away to go flirt with Erza some more.

That left Lucy alone once more as she slowly sipped from her wine glass, slowly drowning her third cup of alcohol.

"Don't you think you're drinking too much?" A new voice came and interrupted her making her turn and look to see Gray and Natsu standing there.

The two looked dashing in their dress shirts and pants, standing beside one another but all Lucy could see was the handsome pink-haired male.

"No," Lucy said as she placed her third empty cup down. "I'm fine."

"You alright?" Natsu asked, concern lacing his words. "You look... stressed."

"I am stressed," she sighed leaving the two frowning. "not having a good day. That's why I'm late."

"Thought you wanted to be fashionably late or something," Gray shrugged as Natsu came and placed his hand on her tense shoulders.

"You didn't have to come, y'know."

"Yeah but I said I would and I didn't want to upset Ichiya or anything," Lucy sighed, trying her best not to burst into angry embarrassed tears. "it's okay, it's whatever now. I'm here and there's nothing to do about it," she reached over to give Gray a hug. "haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Better than you are doing," he laughed making her roll her eyes and face Natsu.

"At least you won't make fun of me, how are you?"

"Good," he smiled as he reached over and placed his hand on her cheek. "you sure you're okay? I don't want you stressing too much." He frowned as he stroked his thumb against her cheek. "Want me to grab you some water?"

"I'm okay, thank you." She pressed his hand into her face even more.

The two smiled at one another and gazed at each other lovingly until Gray cleared his throat and made the two shift their attention towards him.

"Excuse me, love birds," he coughed. "I'm still here."

"Shut up," Natsu rolled his eyes as he pulled his hand away and shoved them in his pocket.

Lucy could only frown and sigh as the feeling of his touch disappeared from her skin. She grabbed yet another glass full of alcohol and started to drink making the two actors glance at each other before looking back at the blonde.

"Well I'm going to go grab some food and maybe throw up because you two are so in love and I can just see the hearts flying everywhere so you guys can go back to eye-fucking each other," he quickly jumped away as Lucy swung her clutch towards him, the male walking away laughing out loud.

"That asshole," Lucy flushed in embarrassment and anger as Natsu looked at her. "I swear I'm going to get him."

"If you ever need help murdering and burying his body, call me and I'll be there." Natsu smirked at her making Lucy sigh and shake her head.

"Promise."

"You look really nice." He tried to sound casual about it but the pink in his cheeks showed he was nervous and embarrassed to say so.

It had Lucy smiling as she squeezed her clutch in her hands. "Thank you," she gave his outfit a good look. "you do, too. The red suits you very well."

"Thanks," he grinned widely making her smile back as wide.

She couldn't help but smile and stare right at the male, admiring how bright and handsome he looked and how laid back he was. He was just such a comfortable person to be around with and she just wanted to snuggle up with him all day and night. Ever since that day where she was filming with him and they shared their first ever actual kiss, it brought certain thoughts and feelings her way. It hit her so hard that she didn't even have time to even pull herself out but instead, pushed her so deep inside she was now trying to hog him to herself.

It was terrible with all the articles and questions constantly thrown at them about one another but it didn't bother her anymore.

She likes it. She likes him. The more the two were seen together and thrown together as a pair, the more it seemed like they were an actual thing making her happier than she usually was.

Now she knew nobody could take him away from her. Even though the two aren't actually an item.

"What time you leaving?"

"Loke is picking me up sometime around eleven. I have things to do early tomorrow." She sighed, her headache returning just thinking about work again. "Busy like always!"

"All day tomorrow?"

"All day tomorrow. I don't even know if I'll have time to breath."

Pressing his lips into a tight line, Natsu seemed like he didn't like that statement leaving Lucy to awkwardly stare off somewhere else.

"You want to have lunch tomorrow, then?"

"I don't think I'll have time to, Natsu." She frowned as he huffed and grabbed himself a cup of alcohol. "I'll probably have to see you in two days when we have filming, again."

"That long? I have to wait two days?" He asked in frustration making Lucy give him a look as she drank from her glass. "It'll be weird not seeing you everyday. Especially _two_ days straight." He drowned his glass in one go.

It left Lucy smiling softly as she put down her clutch to reach over and play with his collar.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'll text you."

Exhaling loudly, Natsu looked utterly beat up and frustrated having Lucy's heart fluttering everywhere.

"Maybe... I don't know. You want to come to my house and hang out till midnight?"

"Right now?" He asked making Lucy bite her lip and nod. Natsu only stared at her face fill he checked his wrist watch before a wide grin spread across his face. "Hell yeah."

"Did you drive over here?"

"Of course," he scoffed, fishing his keys out of his pocket. "let's go."

Grabbing the hand of the blonde, Lucy giggled out loud as the couple disappeared into the night where loud music and bright lights faded behind the two.

* * *

><p><p>

**notes**: short & awkward. like me c: I'm terribly sorry it has been months since I've updated. I've been so busy doing this & that & km actually at the beach right now. Ocean City Maryland!

**notes2**: how's your summer guys? when do you start school? I start school at the end of this month.

**notes3**: I'm super tan lol

**notes4**: leave me an angry review about how long it took me to finally update this story neither the less an actual story.


End file.
